


Dark Magiks and Kinky Habits

by Swahh



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Dominance, F/M, I'm Sorry, Vore, male pred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swahh/pseuds/Swahh
Summary: “Know that if the tables were turned, I would show you no mercy!” Literally this is just inspired off that quote.Some Veigar vore. Sorry in advance to anyone who haphazardly clicked on this.Don't judge me, not everything I do is vore.Characters belong to @riotgames so go show them this so they shut down their game.





	Dark Magiks and Kinky Habits

A slow, sporadic cackle echoed from the depths of the metal chamber. Shortly followed by a faint murmuring glow, Veigar's body quivered with anticipation. Finally. He was finally successful! Veigar snatched the mysterious liquid from Lulu's grasp, eyeing it with strong intensity.

“This is it, isn't it? The empowering liquids and whatnot?!”

“Uh, I think so. We squeezed all the yellow from Mr. Mush, and it gave us that!”

Clearly not concerned with her methods, Veigar chugged the contents immediately. Lulu watched in amazement as Pix sidled off to the side in disgust. After finishing the container, he tossed it to the side madly.

“Yes, now, give me the power! The magical capabilities! Give me everything! Ahahahahah!”

It took Veigar a solid five minutes of gesturing upwards for him to fall into a defeated slump.

“Nothing. I don't feel anything significantly impactful.”

He huffed, his robes curling over themself. Lulu finally dropped her excited grin to a display of similar disappointment. 

“Maybe we found the wrong Mr. Mush?” Lulu inquired, trying to positivify the situation. The only response she received was some grumbles emanating from underneath the mage's floppy hat. They sat in a short silence. This silence ended, however, with an incoherent noise coming from Pix.

Lulu quizzically traced the noise with her eyes, until she gasped in astonishment. 

“Vivi! Vivi! Take a look! I think you're hocusing your pocus, more so than usual!” 

Veigar quickly looked up, noticing the floating bottles, jars, and books. Was he doing that? Sure enough, he was. The assorted items flicked to the left and right, sorting themselves in disorganized whimsey as they moved. He wasn't even exerting any of his magical power, so how was this possible? He proceeded to alter their size, shape, and color without so much as a sweat. Lulu jittered up and down in wonder, not saying a word.

“Aha! Hahahaha!” Veigar was quickly reenergized, the sudden burst of vigor likely originating not only from his realization of power, but the concoction itself. He began to seamlessly toss various objects around, changing their properties on a whim. This sort of magic he could perform plenty already, but his abilities seemed to require no strain anymore. His signature cackle rang through the air as he began experimenting. Suddenly, a book vanished from thin air, only to appear in his hand. A transportation spell. He felt absolutely no exhaustion. Normally, it took him about five minutes of mental preparation to prepare such a feat, but here the book was, in his hands, intact. He immediately tested his seemingly boundless limits, transporting items everywhere, his laughter still protruding across the room. He sure wasn't drained, but Veigar began to feel an odd sensation from within himself. Wait, nevermind. He was just a bit peckish. 

Then he had a wild idea.

“Lulu, fetch me a plantain edible. Any one will do.”

Lulu nodded excitedly. She bolted out of the room, leaving pix spinning in a daze. Veigar grumbled quietly, tapping his finger for every second he waited. He probably could have even transported the apple from this distance. After a few seconds, he decided to cut out the middle man. He gave a quick snap of his fingers, and suddenly fell backwards.

His midsection extended as something quickly appeared within his gut. This was the plan, however, he seemed to have miscalculated his move. He slowly sat up, surprised to see his robes extended in a protruding bulge. It was moving. Just the sight was enough to disgust Veigar as it rapidly altered in shape.

It felt absolutely amazing.

He didn't really know how, why, or what was happening, but he didn't mind it. A sudden surge of enjoyment surged through him, seemingly from this sensation. The groggily muffled noises from within himself gave him some clarity on the situation. It was Lulu. He just ate Lulu. And he didn't care. A metal claw quickly pushed inwards on the struggling being inside, a faint blush forming across Veigar's face as Lulu's movements only amplified. It wasn't long before Veigar became aware of the ludicrous amount of drool spooling out of his mouth. He gave a wicked cackle as he aggressively patted the bulge. This was what he craved, a sense of complete dominance. Insignificant beings forcefully made into devices for pleasure and sustenance. He couldn't get enough of the feeling. Veigar snapped back into reality as Pix fluttered in front of his face in a hostile manner. 

Veigar gave a cocky grin, quickly snatching the fey creature into his metal claws. He could just crush it, or teleport it inside him as well. No, he had a better idea. He lifted his hand with the fidgeting fairy, and parted his jaws open. He could help but laugh with giddy when Pix understood their situation, doing anything to fight his steel grip. Much to their dismay, Veigar slowly laid them across his tongue, snapping his mouth shut. He slowly removed his drool-laced fingers from his greedy mouth, giggling. The fairy quickly submitted their struggles once Veigar smothered them with licks, ascending his tongue to sandwich Pix under the top of his mouth. Soon after, he swallowed, sending the fairy down to meet with their partner, who has also given up their struggles. The yordle leaned back with a sigh and a chortle, before falling asleep. Food coma.


End file.
